Shepherd of the Damned
"Sure, you could go that way, and probably end up dead. Or, you could follow me and live. Your choice." ''- Adrian Maloy, veteran Shepherd of the Damned'' Shepherd of the Damned is a support class that risks life and limb to venture into the zombie infested urban hell holes to locate and rescue survivors and lead them through to the safety of the wilderness. The world of Dead Reign is a dangerous place. Zombies, raiders, cultists, wild dogs and other menaces could be lurking around any corner. Survivors in search of safe haven (even if just for the night) often find themselves walking blindly into danger. That's where the Shepherds of the Damned come in: men and women dedicated to finding the lost and confused and helping survivors find safe passage through the zombie infested landscape. Most are altruistic, although some might charge a hefty fee for their help. In either case, the help and services of Shepherds are highly sought-after and greatly welcomed. They are called the Shepherds of the Damned because they spend most of their efforts going into urban environments where it is said anyone still trapped there is damned. These heroes go in and find and lead out those trapped in cities and towns to the outside world and to Safe Haven communities. The character may work alone work with Half-Living , Reapers , Soldiers , Hound Masters and Ordinary People to rescue captives of Death Cults, bandits and Retro-Savages, missing recovery teams, missing scouts and Reaper teams, lost travelers and children, kidnap victims and innocent people from the clutches of zombies and evildoers. They also go on missions to recover medicine and other supplies communities need to survive. This means most Shepherds pick a city or region as their area of operation and learn EVERYTHING they can about its layout, inhabitants, enemies of humanity, zombie occupation and habits, safe routes, secret passages, safe houses (actually more often small hidden places where they and those they help can momentarily hide, rest, and recuperate), and other vital details. A Shepherd of the Damned also knows about supposed Safe Haven Communities and other human communities in remote wilderness areas within his region of operation, and points those he rescues in their direction. These wiley characters are often good in a fight, but they use their heads, cunning and feet to escape trouble and lead people to safety. thus, they are happy to trick, mislead, trap and avoid zombies and cultists rather than engage them in battle. The Shepherd's purpose is rescue, not battle or destroying the Creeping Doom. Their goal is to save lives, not battle monsters and madmen. Shepherd of the Damned O.C.C. Also known as City Scouts and Rescue Scouts. Attribute Requirements: I.Q. and M.A. 12 or better is strongly suggested, but not necessary. Alignments: Any, but typically Principled (30%), Scrupulous (40%), and Unprincipled (20%). O.C.C. Bonuses: +1D4 to M.E. and M.A. attributes, 1D6 + 4 to Spd, +3D6 + 5 to S.D.C., +1 to dodge, +1 to disarm, +1 to roll with impact, +2 to pull punch, and +3 vs. Horror Factor. Occupation: Doesn't matter what the character was before the Zombie Apocalypse, he's a Shepherd of the Damned now. Common Skills: All; highly skilled. O.C.C. Skills of the Shepherd of the Damned: *Barter (+5%) *Climb (+15%) *Cook (10%) *Dowsing (+15%) *Excavation (+5%) *First Aid (+5%) *Horsemanship: General or one Transportation skill of choice (+5%) *Identify Plants and Fruit (+20%) *Land Navigation (+20%) *Lore: Zombies (+10%; see Reapers for description) *Prowl (+10%) *Radio: Basic (+10%) *Running *Swim (+10%) *Track (people; +20%) *Wilderness Survival (+20%) *W.P. Ancient: Two of choice. *W.P. Rifle or Shotgun *W.P. Modern: One of choice. *Hand to Hand: Basic, which can be changed to Expert at the cost of one Elective Skill, or to Martial Arts at the cost of two Elective Skills. Elective Skills: Select five from the standard available Elective skill categories. These skills may reflect the character's occupation and life before the Zombie Apocalypse. Secondary Skills: ''' Select two Secondary Skills from the Secondary Skill List in the Skills section at levels 1, 3, 7, 11 & 15. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get any bonuses, other than possible bonus for a high I.Q. All Secondary Skills start at the base skill level. '''Standard Equipment: *Traveling clothes (hooded cloak, a set of street clothes, a pair of boots, and a pair of gloves). *One full suit of light Modern Body Armor of choice (see Equipment section). *Rain poncho (hooded). *1D4 sheets of camouflage netting (blanket-sized). *Survival knife (2D4 S.D.C.) *One heavy-duty flashlight. *One small flashlight. *Pocket mirror. *Disposable cigarette lighter. *Refillable cigarette lighter. *Box of wooden matches. *Roll of duct tape. *Set of eating utensils (knife, fork, spoon, drinking cup). *Binoculars *Walkie-talkie *Sunglasses *Two canteens *Backpack *Knapsack *Food rations (2 weeks worth). *Some personal items. Tools of the Trade: *Compass *Pocket signal mirror *Wristwatch *Extra canteen. *1D6 + 6 road flares *1D4 + 1 rocket parachute flares *1D4 + 1 smoke grenades *One explosive grenade. *Silencer and flash suppressor for guns. *Gasmask *First aid kit Weapons: *One weapon for each W.P. *Large crowbar (2D6 S.D.C.) and/or a wooden staff (2D6 S.D.C.) *Each modern weapon has 6D6 +60 extra rounds of ammunition. Vehicle: '''None to start except a sturdy bicycle. If a member of a Safe Haven Community, other vehicles and equipment may be provided. Otherwise, the character must find and acquire his own equipment. '''Pay: None, everything is barter and trade. Pay in the new, post-apocalyptic world is typically barter; an exchange of goods and services for the goods and services your character needs. The character's acquisition of trade goods (food, fuel, medicine, guns and ammo, etc.) can be the catalyst for numerous adventures. Trade Goods: At first level the character has $1D6 x 1,000 worth of trade goods. Category:Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.)s